Kamen Rider Destiny
by BurnKaze
Summary: A teenager that defies destiny... Meets the rider that decides fate. Kako wa. Mirai wa. Ima wa. Omea no unmei wa ore ga kimeru Past, Future, Present, your destiny is mine to decide


History and mythology has always hinted at the possible existence of necromancers, people with the ability to revive and control the dead. Now, a more detailed version of the story has surfaced. A tablet of stone with cravings on it found by archeologist says that when a massacre happens, a necromancer will be drawn to it…

'Ah…" I shouted out as I jerked up from my bed. _Another nightmare or actually another recollection of that incident. _Distorted pictures of corpses and screams were the remnants of the nightmare I just had. I took a quick shower and wore blue long pants and a white long sleeve shirt with a blue vest. I took at last look at the mirror and ran out.

On my middle finger on my right hand was a ring that glistened in the sunlight_. Hopefully, it won't distract any drivers by reflecting the Sun's glare today…_ A driver stopped suddenly and almost caused an accident and I knew I was in trouble. _Run! _

"Hey, kid that thing on your finger almost caused me to wreck my car, how are you going to answer for it?" I had to hide in the alleyways for one hour as the driver waited for me at school. As usual I was late for school." Tsubasa Takumi! You are late again! Another driver complained about you again! Detention for the rest of the month!" The Head Master screamed at me from the floor above as I passed by the school's gate.

"Ne, Tsubasa-kun, you can't be distracting drivers all the time. That will cost you a lot of class time hiding from them and your results will be affected." By affected, Mira-sensei meant I was at the bottom of the class even though I look like a nerd with my round-rimmed glasses. Even the gangster's results were better than mine. No wonder that I was the joke of the school and teased relentlessly. This combined with the fact that I just transferred here ensured that I did not have any friends.

"Oh, class; you are going to have a new form teacher as Sensei is migrating to America. Let put our hands to welcome Sakuta-sensei!" Mira-sensei announced as I took my seat. A man wearing a suit came in. he had hazel hair and a lean figure like a fighter. He started introducing himself;" Hi, my full name is Ryuusei Sakuta and I will be your form teacher until you graduate. Please take care of me."

After that we had to introduce myself and I was afraid of being called first. Destiny was truly ironic and I was the first student he called on. I stood up and spoke," M-My name is Tsubasa Takumi and I am 18 years old. I like to f-fight and my dream is to be a Kung Fu Sensei…" My introduction of myself was met with a lot of laughter as I look weaker than most of the girls in my class. "Now, class: we should not laugh at people's dreams. Tsubasa, why do you fight?"

"I don't know…"

"Takumi, when you know why you fight, you will be truly strong." After that period, the day was a blur as all I was thinking about was Sakuta-sensei's question. _Tsubasa, why do you fight? _

I went to see Sakuta-sensei after school as I wanted to find out more about him.

"Sensei, do you fight? If so, why?"

"Tsubasa, I fight to protect the ones I love…"

"Can you teach me how to fight then? I also want to learn how to protect the people I love!"

After that day, I have been learning Jeet Kune Do from Sakuta-sensei. I felt myself going stronger but the class bullies still tease me relentlessly…

(On the next day)

"Oi, _Tsubaka_, you seem to owe me some money!" said one of the bullies as he threw me against the wall in an abandoned old school building.

"Since when did I owe you money….?" I groaned as I pick myself up after hitting the wall hard.

"Oh really?" The bully said with a menacing smile as he cracked his knuckles."Then I will make you remember…"

"Oi, you guys, what are you doing!?" shouted a lady in her twenties wearing a cleaner's uniform that happened to past by.

"What does it have to do with you, cleaning old lady…" said another bully.

"Boys, one last warning, before I kick the sh*t out of you…"

"Bring it on then, old lady!"

The cleaning lady threw her mop down on the floor and went into a fighting stance. One of the boys went down instantly with a thrust to the stomach.

"Old Hag, you are dead!" screamed the bullies in one voice.

"Bring it." The cleaning lady taunted them with her movements while slowly approaching them.

Seeing their friend on the floor, they decided to attack as one and they went down as one too. The cleaning lady used a fighting style similar to Jeet Kune Do and the bully that thrown me against the wall was knocked out by the famous move, the one-inch punch.

"You okay?" said the lady as she helped me up. I nodded yes and hesitated. _Who is she and why does a cleaning lady learn how to fight like that._

"I am Inga Blink. What's your name?" said the lady as she offered to shake my hand. _She is not just a cleaning lady… I don't trust her…_

"I am Tsubasa Takumi, why did you save me?"

"Is there anything wrong with helping a student in need?"

"No, I guess…" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Now, let's get out of her-…" The lady was cut off by explosions. We were both thrown to the ground by the shockwave. A group of fifteen Metants approached us steadily.

"Inga Blink, we will erase you and your accomplice today. Prepare yourself!"

"Sh*t! Takumi get out of here!"

I scrambled out like a frightened teenager while screaming my head off. I reached the back door and after exiting it, I immediately paused for a second and then flattened myself against the wall while listening to the commotion and peeking in the building. There were screams from Ina as she tried to fight the Metant. _Is she a Rider's ally?_

Inga was a very good fighter and she managed to hold her own for a few minutes. If she was armed she might have escaped but she went down eventually after failing to dodge one of their morning stars, she was mortally injured and might have died if a blue fireball did not intervene. When the flames faded, it revealed a Kaman Rider. _So I was right after all._

"_Kamen Rider Meteor, __Omae no sadame wa ore ga kimeru!" _exclaimed the Rider before attacking the Metants with a fury of punches and kicks with exclamations of "Watchaa!" in between his moves. _Why is everyone using Jeet Kune Do these days. Wait, what if…_

"Die!" exclaimed a new voice. I broke out of my thoughts and saw a monster with a cat's motif but with claws extended out way too far out! The Mandrake took a swipe at Meteor who promptly dodged it. Meteor was very strong and only eight of the Metants were left. The Metants slowly approached Inga on the floor who was winching in pain and was too distracted to notice them.

"Honestly…" I put in the Destiny disc into the ring and scratched the wall.

**Destiny Rider System: Destiny Play**

** "**Destine, _koe!" _I exclaimed while raising my right hand with the ring facing outward.

**Destiny Rider System: Destine Summoned **

"Henshin!" I exclaimed while I crossed my right hand above my chest and caught a mecha phoenix in my left hand and slide it onto my belt from the left side.

A blue flame engulfed me and I turned and walked into the door. I directed the flames at the Metants and distracted them from Inga. Sunlight was reflected from my mostly silver armor. There was a strip of blue like Meteor but Destiny has an extra black strip forming a reflected Y. The helmet had a eagle's motif and had a knee armor with wings designs on it. On the belt was a phoenix with a fan-shaped tail and there seemed to be a slot in the tail.

"Who are you, Shiny-guy?" The Mandrake asked as the Metants surged forward.

"Kamen Rider Destiny…" Destiny said while holding up his ring that was ablaze with blue flames.

"Get him!" screamed the Mandrake as Destiny readied his battle stance.

"Kako wa... Mirai wa… Ima wa" Destiny punctuated each phrase with a palm to a Metant.

"Omea no unmei wa ore ga kimeru!" Destiny exclaimed as he defeated all the Metants with fast and powerful palm strikes. Explosions surround him as he went back to his battle stance.

Meteor snapped out of shock and resumed his attacks but was immediately blinded by the Mandrake's fury of slashes and was dragged across the floor and thrown against the wall as the Mandrake prepared to finish his job.

_Speed type? Okay. _Destiny inserted a new disc into the fan-shaped tail and bulled it upwards.

**Destiny Rider System: Flash Set! **

** : Flash Up and Charge**

** "Flash Barrage!"** announced Destiny as he ran towards Meteor and intercepted the Mandrake with a blur of palm strikes and threw him towards the other side of the building. The Mandrake stood up and laughed as it had blocked the attack with his claws and scratched Destiny but the claws shattered as it touched Destiny.

"Don't be dumb. I wasn't aiming for your body but your claws…" said Destiny as he prepared to end this fight.

"_Teme! _I kill you!" screamed the Mandrake as he charged blindly toward Destiny.

Destiny took the Flash Disc inserted the Destiny disc calmly into the fan-shaped tail and pushed it downward.

******Destiny Rider System: Destiny Unleashed!**

** "Destiny Swipe!" **Destiny exclaimed as he ran on the wall towards the Mandrake and at the last moment jumped and swiped the Mandrake with his leg ablaze with blue flames. The Mandrake screamed in agony and burned until only a Disc as left shining in its ashes.

As Destiny went to pick the Disc up, he was stopped by Meteor as Meteor threw a punch which Destiny promptly blocked and countered with a palm strike.

"Who are you?" asked Meteor as he held Destiny's strike.

"None of your business…" said Destiny as he let go of his block and yanked his hand free of Meteor's grip.

"Wait…!" said Meteor as he lunged forward.

**Destiny Rider System: Flash Play!**

A bright flash blinded Meteor and as he was about to gave chase, Inga fainted.

"Inga!" said Meteor as he scooped her up and carried her away Bridal-style…


End file.
